


Rules of the Road

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Accidents, M/M, Motorcycles, Worried Nikki, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: There’s been a motorcycle accident and Nikki fears the worst.





	Rules of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> #26 It’s really bad

“What is going on?” Nikki asked as he walked down the street. There was a group of people were gathered up the road and there were cop cars and ambulances. He had been working in Malibu while Tommy met up with some friends and rode bikes.

“Guy on a motorcycle got hit,” A woman told him. Nikki’s world seemed to slow down then. “They said the car was like, right on top of the guy.”

“W-what?” Nikki’s heart was pounding in his chest. He had just kissed Tommy goodbye just a few hours prior. They had dinner plans that night. They were talking about a vacation in Cancun.

“It’s really bad.” The lady told him. Nikki didn’t waste any time. He rushed towards the crowd. Maybe it wasn’t Tommy. There were plenty of people in Malibu that had motorcycles. It was a nice day after all. The crowd was thick as Nikki made his way towards the accident. He could see the car, the driver shaking. He pushed through, being stopped by the barricade set up by the police.

And there it was. The custom chopper Tommy treasured. It had been made by Counts Kustoms in Vegas, god, it seemed like years ago. And Tommy loved that thing to death. He had his flashy cars, and his junk cars, but motorcycles were his biggest love, outside of Nikki.

And it was now laying twisted underneath of a fucking Saab.

He looked up at the ambulance, almost scared to go see if Tommy was in there. He was about to walk towards it when something caught his eyes.

There, on the curb, smoking a cigarette with an arm wrapped around himself, was his Tommy.

“Oh my god!” Nikki pushed through everything and ran over to Tommy. Tommy looked up at Nikki. The bassist could tell that Tommy was a little shell shocked by everything. “What happened? Are you okay? Why aren’t you in an ambulance?” Nikki asked, mind running a mile a minute.

“I wasn’t on it,” Tommy told him, hands shaking as he snuffed out his cigarette. He noticed Nikki’s confusion. “Blake asked to switch halfway through. He hadn’t rode a chopper like that before and I was like “sure man”. We had just switched and been riding for about five minutes when we came to the light. Little fucker in the car was texting and ran right into him. They’re taking him to the hospital…” Tommy was breathing heavy.

“Is he good to go?” Nikki asked a cop who was standing over to the side. She looked down at her notebook then nodded. “Come on. I’ll get your bike towed home when they’re done with it, okay?”

“Okay,” Tommy nodded. Nikki led him back towards the parking lot where his own car was parked. They had drove separately, since neither was sure how long the other would be today. They got in the car and Nikki took the half hour drive to Calabasas.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nikki asked when they pulled up at their home. Tommy hadn’t spoken a whole lot on the ride.

“If I hadn’t switched with Blake, he’d be dead…” Tommy whispered. “The steel frame saved his life.”

“You saved his life Tommy,” Nikki held his hand.

“But if had been just a few minutes later, or if I had been a bike hog…” Tommy started, but Nikki shook his head.

“But that didn’t happen,” Nikki told him. “You switched bikes with him and you saved his life. That’s all that matters.” Tommy nodded slowly. “I was honestly scared that it was you. I saw the twisted bike and…” Tommy leaned over and kissed Nikki.

“Come on,” Tommy said when they pulled apart. “I need to call Count and see about setting up an appointment to have him fix my bike. And I want to spend time with you.” Nikki smiled and kissed Tommy again before they got out and headed into the house.


End file.
